


Endlessly

by For_Casmund



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Romance, casmund - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_Casmund/pseuds/For_Casmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How life carries on, endlessly, even after death. -Sleeping at Last</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by "Saturn" by Sleeping at Last. If you like, listen to it while you read :) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=h3lWwMHFhnA

Endlessly

Edmund opened his eyes. His shaggy hair blew in his eyes in a strangely warm wind. He sat on an island of pure white sand, a wall of crystal cerulean sea water before him. Edmund remembered this place. He remembered, what felt like so long ago, the day he said farewell to Narnia. To Caspian. 

The train. It was yet another dark, grey day. Edmund stared broodingly out the window while Peter and Lucy chattered on about something. For the millionth time since his last trip to Narnia, he longed for Caspian. Strong, brave, perfect Caspian. The way his thick, dark brown wavy hair shone in the sun, the playful glitter in his rich dark-chocolate eyes when they sparred. His tall, muscular yet lithe body; elegant, yet powerful. Edmund always played one memory of him over in his mind: the night on Goldwater Island. He remembered the clear, indigo sky sprayed with a million gleaming stars. He more so remembered he and Caspian gazing into the heavens together. There, he knew that he loved Caspian. They talked for so long that night, falling asleep to the sound of the ocean. 

Edmund suddenly heard a piercing screech of metal. His head jerked away from the window to his brother and sister. They all locked eyes, and then... Nothing. 

And that's why I'm here, thought Edmund. He stood up, and began walking towards the wall of water. It parted to make a round opening. Out of which, the great Aslan appeared. He spoke with same the deep voice Edmund knew so well: "Welcome, King of Narnia." 

Aslan escorted Edmund into his country. True Narnia was very much the same as Narnia, yet more ethereal. The White Witch, nor the Telmarines, nor anyone had spoiled this land. Everything was more breathtaking than what he remembered. The trees swayed in the warm breeze, blossoms and petals floated in the air, the grass was thick and soft and dotted with small wildflowers, like a fine carpet. The sky was bright blue and streaked with wispy clouds, and the land was bathed in warm, buttery sunshine. 

After Edmund took his moment to take everything in, he remembered Peter and Lucy. "They are here as well," Aslan said. "Could you bring me to them?" asked Edmund. "No, you will see them eventually. I cannot stay with you, but you should know your way around here, I should hope." Edmund realized where Aslan lead him. Just ahed, he saw Cair Paravel in all it's glory. Of course it wasn't THE Cair Paravel, but it was just the same. He entered the familiar courtyard, gazing at the flawless apple trees and soft grass, the dappled golden sunlight filtering through the leaves. There, sitting under one of the trees, was Caspian.

"EDMUND!" He shouted. Leaping up from under the tree, be bounded towards him and hugged him so hard he knocked the wind out of him. Oh Caspian, strong, handsome, brave, wonderful Caspian. Edmund wondered how Caspian had come to Aslan's country, but quickly put the thought aside. Caspian, though much taller than Edmund, nuzzled his face into the crook of Edmund's neck, the way Edmund had done to Caspian the day they said farewell. "I've missed you so much..." He murmured. "Me too," Edmund said, turning his face against Caspian's. Edmund recalled the last time he had embraced Caspian, they way he felt enclosed against his strong, warm body, his then-long wavy hair brushing his face as he pressed his face to the soft skin of Caspian's neck, contrasting to his coarse facial hair. This time, it was even better, for it was a feeling of overwhelming joy that brought on the hug, not the sadness of a final goodbye. Caspian's face was softer, only stubble instead of an almost-beard. He wrapped Edmund in his arms as if he'd never let him go, never let anything harm his boy. Too soon, Caspian released Edmund from his embrace and held his shoulders, grinning. "We have to get you settled in now, don't we?"

Caspian led him to his suite in Cair Paravel, the one he remembered from his days in the Golden Age. Inside, everything was exactly how he remembered it. Perhaps the room a little brighter, the dark wood floors shinier, the furnishings richer. "Do you mind if I get changed? I like Narnian clothing much more than what we have in England." He expected Caspian to walk out, but he instead went and sat on a plush couch.  
"Go right ahed, I'll be here."  
Edmund found an undershirt, tunic, pants, and a belt out of his ornate wardrobe in the dressing room. He slowly changed into them, feeling the light, rich fabrics glide on his skin, contesting greatly to the stiff, scratchy stuff he had from England. He found himself distracted by the warm sunshine pouring through the window, the distant sounds of birds and trees, the way the breeze made everything sway to its breath of life. Still fumbling with his tunic, he walked back out to Caspian. "That's better!" Caspian rose from his seat on the couch. "Sorry, it's been so long I've forgotten how to lace it properly." Edmund's fingers just wouldn't cooperate and succeeded in making the laces uneven and far too loose.  
"Here, let me help." Caspian deftly tied Edmund's tunic, his fingertips brushing Edmund's chest every now and then. At this contact, Edmund's heart beat a little faster, and the spots Caspian had touched were left tingling. Caspian noticed how beautifully the blue-grey of the tunic contrasted with Edmund's pale, milky skin.  
"Thanks," Edmund said, laughing a little at himself.  
"Oh no problem. I shan't tell a soul that King Edmund the Just can't tie his own tunic," Caspian said teasingly.  
"Hey, you may be better at tying knots than I am, but I could still beat you in a duel," Edmund's eyes held a playful gleam, the left side of his lips pulled up in the familiar half-smile that always made Caspian's heart melt.  
"Oh right like that time we sparred on the Dawn Treader?" Caspian's dark eyes mirrored Edmund's playful look, and he fought back a grin.  
"Oh I let you win!"  
"Well, you're going to have to prove that one!"

Metal rang against metal as Caspian and Edmund's swords collided. Edmund felt the Narnian air seep throughout his body, and he once again reverted to the swordsman he was in his days from the Golden Age. Though Caspian was taller and stronger, Edmund still had more tact and speed than Caspian. The two kings' sparring was more like dancing; their movements were smooth, quick, and light; neither could stop laughing and smiling. 

After the first couple minutes of sparring, both kings began having a hard time focusing on their opponent's strikes. Caspian began to get distracted by Edmund's crooked smile and warm brown eyes, the way his face was lit up like the sun on the sea. He thought, for the millionth time, of how his soft, full lips would feel on his, the silky feel of his midnight hair running through his fingers. He noticed how much he changed in the time since he saw him last. His lanky figure from his mid-teens had grown out to the cusp of a man's. His shoulders had broadened, the muscles in his arms and legs were more prominent, his torso and back toned. Though he was still lanky and didn't appear to be very muscular, his body was now more solid, lean yet dense with muscle as a result from playing football. He longed to run his hands over the younger king's body, feel his soft, milky skin, the way he'd writhe and sigh under his touch.  
Likewise, Edmund was also having trouble focusing on Caspian's strikes. He too was distracted by the god-like man in front of him. Tall, perfect face, perfect body. The older king's eyes were so dark brown they were almost black, and held a captivating, enticing gaze. His smile could only be described as perfect and dazzling. His broad shoulders tapered to a toned, rock hard torso. His arms and legs were strong, and Edmund found the flexing of his arms very distracting as they sparred. He too longed to feel the older king's warm, solid body. The smoothness of his tanned skin, the roughness of his scruffy face in contrast to the softness of his mouth. 

As both kings became more invested in their own private thoughts, their sparring became sloppy. Edmund was first to snap out of it, and saw an opening. Caspian's sword came down for a low swipe (unintentionally, for Caspian was really just paying an awful lot of attention to Edmund's bum) and Edmund parried the strike, and leapt towards Caspian's open torso and brought the flat of his sword up to Caspian's chest. The two king's chests were pressed together so that one could feel the other's heavy breaths. Caspian at the time had a very different scenario in his mind that would cause them to breathe together this way. Their eyes met, crinkled with delight at first, which faded as a different, unspoken look started to ebb it's way into their gaze.  
"So... Best two out of three?" Edmund said, stepping back.  
"Oh come on Ed, how do you know I didn't let you win?"  
"Because my eyes are up here, Caspian, not back there," he smirked, tipping his head toward his backside as he sheathed his sword.  
Caspian opened his mouth to fire something back, but quickly shut it as he realized he'd be lying if he told Edmund he was wrong.  
"Well maybe I just like to look at nice things," Caspian replied hastily, sheathing his sword as well. "Alright then, shall we get some lunch? You must be awfully hungry by now, Ed," he said, throwing an arm over Edmund's shoulders. 

Caspian led Edmund to the kitchens in Cair Paravel in that way, his arm wrapped around his shoulders. Edmund eventually found the confidence to rest his arm on the small of Caspian's back, as his shoulders were a bit too high to comfortably reach. The sounds of a bustling cook staff told them they were near the kitchens. Caspian casually slid his arm off Edmund's shoulders, trailing his hand down his back before dropping off. Before Edmund could react, they were greeted by one of the servants. "Good afternoon, your Highnesses!" She piped, bowing her head as she handed Caspian a basket. "Ah, perfect! Thank you," Caspian smiled at the girl as he took the satchel from her. He then led Edmund to the stables.  
"Where are you taking us?" Edmund's voice sounded light and excited, even through the protests rumbling of his stomach. He was with his Caspian, after all.  
"Oh you'll see. Just try to keep up."

Caspian lead Edmund through a golden sunlit forest to where it opened up to a low cliff over the sea. From there they could see Cair Paravel only a short distance away. Small wild flowers and thick, soft grasses covered the little clearing, the beach not too far below the edge where they stood. Warm sunlight filtered through the trees, keeping everything buzzing at a lazy afternoon hum. Everything here just felt comfortable. Caspian set the two horses off back to the stables, much to Edmund's confusion. "How are we going to get back?"  
"Oh, we'll be here for a little while, so I thought there's no point in making them wait around."  
Kicking their shoes off, the two sat on the thick blanket and tucked in to the neat packages waiting inside the satchel. The lunch was amazing to Edmund, still-warm bread with fresh goats cheese, apple, cranberries, and newly-hunted game. Very much an improvement from the over-cooked vegetables and increasingly bland soups he'd been living off of in England.  
They talked for ages about anything and everything: the weather, lunch, sparring, life in England, life in Narnia after the Pevensies left, death.  
Questions began to reel in Edmund's mind. "Forgive me for the vulgarity of this question, but how are you so young now, if you... er, died... old?"  
"Oh but I don't know! When I came back to the end of the eastern sea, I was no spring chicken. Then when I was in Aslan's country, I curiously became young again, about the age i was on the Dawn Treader, so 27. I haven't aged since I got here, however."  
"Strange. I'm 17, the same age as I was when I left England."  
"Perhaps it picks your, prime age, maybe? Maybe the age everyone remembers you at?"  
Another question that burned at the back of Edmund's mind since he left Narnia shot forward.  
"Maybe. I'm being dreadfully nosey, but what about the star, er, Lilliandil? Do you, um, are you still..."  
"Oh I loved her, but in the way one loves his best friend. Of course she knew I couldn't love her like that, and she understood. She never resented it. She could tell right from the start that it would always be you," he said, reaching over and touching Edmund's face, stroking from his jaw to his cheekbone.  
Edmund was relieved and elated all at once, a warmth washing over him completely unrelated to the warm afternoon. Caspian, his wonderful, perfect Caspian, loved him all his life. He leaned his head into Caspian's hand, Caspian opening it to let Edmund's cheek press into his warm palm. Edmund became captured by Caspian's intensely loving gaze. In Caspian's eyes he saw the promise that he was the one and only person Caspian would love, that he was more rare and precious than life itself in Caspian's eyes. Caspian's eyes glanced down at Edmund's full lips, then back up to his eyes as if to say "May I?" He continued to lean towards a nervous yet excited Edmund, until he finally pressed their lips together. 

It was finally happening. The moment Caspian waited for from the minute he arrived in Aslan's country. The moment Caspian had longed for for an entire lifetime. He pulled Edmund close, memorized the dry warmth of his lips, the curve of the small of his back under his hand, the velvet of his cheek beneath a light dusting of stubble. Edmund's hands sat immobile at his sides, for he was too focused on the fact that what was once just a dream that would forever elude Edmund in life, was actually happening. He also lacked a bit of experience, this being his first kiss and all.  
Caspian pulled back and looked at Edmund. "I love you, my dear Ed." The sincerity in this statement, the fact that he was HIS dear Ed, overwhelmed Edmund nearly to tears. Unable to speak properly, Edmund instead smiled and rushed in for another kiss.

This one was deeper, more needing than the first. Edmund's hands tangled themselves into Caspian's soft, thick waves, while Caspian pressed him against his strong torso, such that Edmund was nearly sitting on Caspian's lap. They felt every breath the other took, chests rising and falling pressed to one another. Caspian tipped Edmund's head back and slightly parted his lips, Caspian's sweet, apple-touched breath rushing Edmund's senses. Ed immediately parted his lips for Caspian, wanting, no, craving more of him. Caspian gladly obliged, tasting Edmund's mouth as if it were coated with sweet honey. 

Reluctantly, Caspian broke away before he got to the point where he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Edmund's grin stretched farther than it ever had since he left Narnia. His pale face was flushed and his eyes sparkled with vigour.  
"I love you too," he breathed.  
Looking at Edmund, Caspian saw everything he dreamed of since meeting Edmund finally becoming a reality. Every star-filled night, every passionate kiss, every embrace, every sun-filled day spent at the beach, every dance, everything. They would never be forced apart again. 

They would be together, endlessly.


End file.
